


"I think I've been poisoned."

by StripedScribe



Series: Febuwhump2021 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, Anaphylaxis, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Poisoning, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: Their favourite takeaway is closed, forcing Team Red to journey across the city in search of a decent bag of chips.But something there doesn't agree with Matt, leaving him rushed to Claire's, suspected poisoning, even after all his checks on the food.FebuWhump day 7 [Poisoning]
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Febuwhump2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"I think I've been poisoned."

He still wasn’t sure what to make of these nights. Sitting on a rooftop, with Wade and Peter, enjoying a bag of chips from the one decent takeaway open at this time of night. Taking it in turns to go buy food, the man working now well used to seeing each of them wander in with money in hand for three meals. After scaring him, and the customers already in there, half to death when all three of them walked in together the first time.

Identities out in the open, a chance to catch up. To trade info on the various gangs in their districts, give a heads up for people to take down. And to chat about their day lives, trying to encourage each other to slow down, to take breaks. He wasn’t sure what to take of the fact that Foggy approved of this, that what they were doing was good for once, that it was about time he’d slowed down. Chips abandoned some nights, as a fight broke out, or shots were heard across the city.

They were a moment of peace. People he could be with, who did the same as he did, tried to protect the city. Who didn’t care he was blind, working together through and past that. They all had their own secrets, but this place, this team they’d built, was somewhere he could get past that.

People he would fight for. Even if they wouldn’t let him, as Peter came out on patrol with fresh bruises from school. Muttered words of bullies. As Wade fought with his own demons, and he did all he could to help ground him, to convince him of what was real in this moment. As he threw himself, sacrificed himself all the time to save them, and Matt made sure he was there to pick up the pieces, to show how much they cared.

And then the chip shop was closed. A family emergency, and their hearts ached out of concern for the man who joked with them, happy to sell food to vigilantes. Who constantly tried to give them extra for free, kindness caged in his white lies, convincing them it would go to waste if they didn’t take it. Or that there was a special deal on. “3 for 2 tonight my friend, how about that.” Slipping extra change into their hands as they left, a bag feeling surprisingly heavy as they vaulted up the wall to the rooftop, joining the others.

But for tonight, it meant trying to find a different place to eat. Venturing out of their usual neighbourhoods, following Matt’s nose for somewhere still cooking, that was clean. Knowing by now that just because they had a decent rating, it didn’t mean there weren’t rats nesting in the cupboards, or that their workers had a vendetta against clean hands. Settling down on the rooftop, Wade’s turn to go get the food, even as he grumbled climbing down the fire escape. Hearing the shocked voice that meant he’d scared yet another shopkeeper, and the chatter of payment, before he whined his way back up to their make-do picnic spot. Legs hanging off the ledge of the rooftop, a view across the city, falling into near silence at the time of night.

Handing out their food, chips for Matt, two burgers and chips for Peter, and whatever assortment of food it was that Wade had in there. “Smells like you’ve got everything off the menu there Wade.”

“And so what if I have? Got to sample all the delights when trying a new place.”

The chips were hot, even through the paper, and as Matt opened it the smell wafted out stronger. They were decent chips, by the smell of it, fresh and crisp straight from the fryer. Hand cut on site, as he heard a worker carry a bucket through from the back, dumping them into the sizzling oil. His one luxury, the oil and fat never the healthiest, but warming on a cold night like this. Biting into it, the crunch of the outside giving way to a fluffy centre. Noticing nothing suspicious, no signs of dirt, disease, only the faint unusual smell of a scented hand wash. Slight enough for him to be able to ignore it.

An observation only lasting seconds, well trained into him by Stick, before he carried on with their dropped conversation from before, the long mission Wade had found himself caught up in, but refused their help. No one in immediate harm, he was amusing himself by finding out more information from this company, and doing his best to make their lives more difficult. That was in amongst the missions he didn’t speak to them about, the cards and hidden murders.

As he was telling a story, on how he’d stitched up the whole companies security, through cut wires and bags over cameras, Matt began to feel wrong. His throat feeling tight, a wheeze in his breath. He ignored it, as Wade told them about almost getting caught, halfway up the side of a building with carrier bags filling his suit.

He stood up, as though that would make the moment pass, pacing the area of the roof, even as the others jumped up to join him. “Red? What’s up?”

“I think, I think I’ve been poisoned.” Feeling sick, he crouched down, trying to take deep breaths. Everything in his mouth, his throat, feeling swollen.

“In the food?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t sense anything. Didn’t smell it, taste it.” His stomach rolled, and he hated, hated throwing up. Moving away from it, trying to block the smell, he put his hands on his knees, trying to take deeper breaths through a throat that felt the size of a straw.

“Red, you’re going red, on your face, that looks awful.” A red rash was rising up what they could see of his face, as they crouched down around him, looks of fear showing through their masks.

“We need to get to Claire, now.” Even as Peter grabbed Matt, he started trying to scratch at his face, at the red rash rising up on it, even as his breathing became more and more ragged and forced. “Matt, you’ll hate this, but you need help now.” Wade was already running down the stairs, phone in hand, talking to Claire.

He braced himself, as Peter threw them off the rooftop, swinging through the city. And if he’d felt rough before, it was only multiplied as the world span around him. His breath continued to catch in his chest, a death’s rattle, an attempt to cough. His stomach churning with sickness, with trying to remove the poison, the toxins. 

Getting to Claire’s was a blur, a race through the city, even as his mind did start to fade away, moments of unconscious grabbing at him. And then in the door, he remembered collapsing once no longer in Spidey’s arms, the weight of the world too heavy on him, smothering his world on fire into silence.

He woke up, a headache pounding behind his eyes. A groan, as he forced himself upright, the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth as the night rushed back at him. Out of his suit, and he could already feel Claire’s glare from across the room, Peter and Wade sat across the room. He winced at the empty bucket next to the sofa, slowly pushing it aside, hoping he wouldn’t need it again.

“Before you shout at me, could I have some water?” The taste was rolling around in his mouth, and too much longer and he’d be throwing up again. His breathing was better, clearer, Claire had managed to fix whatever poison they’d hidden in the food, or however else they’d managed to get him.

Glass of water in hand, and taking small sips to avoid his stomach trying to twist around again, he looked up at Claire, her glare not fading. “Thank you Claire. I’m sorry, it was poison, they, we just knew we needed help.”

“It wasn’t poison.”

“It wasn’t poison.” He dumbly repeated, confused. “It sure felt like poison.” Trying to remember back, all the symptoms he had. Textbook for being poisoned. But Claire must have known.

“How long have you been allergic to peanuts?”

“I’ve never liked peanuts. I don’t eat them. Wait. I’m allergic to peanuts? But I only had chips?! It can’t have been from something in the day.”

“Wade rang them, they fry in peanut oil.”

Meekly, Wade added. “They did have a sign, but I didn’t know. Had never asked either of you.”

“And clearly Matt himself didn’t know.”

He ran his brain back through his history, back to the orphanage, the last time he had any sort of guardian to monitor his food. “When I was younger they never let me have peanuts, but they never let any of us. Too dangerous for the younger kids, choke hazard. I don’t like them so I don’t eat them now.”

“More you’re deathly allergic to it and you’re lucky I had something to reverse the reaction.”

“I’m sorry Claire.”

“You’ve never had any sort of allergy testing then?”

“No? Not that I know of, and I don’t know my records. Maybe when I was really young, if Dad knew, he might have.”

She sighed, a hand coming up to rest on her face. “Okay. I’m going to work in a bit, and I’m going to sweet-talk my colleagues, and then you’re coming in to the hospital to have an allergy test done. If you have reactions this bad, you need to keep something on you to fix it, like an epi-pen, and we need to find out what exactly you’re allergic to. You two, okay actually, Wade, you stay with him. Kid, you’ve got college I assume? Off you go before I can be blamed for you missing your education.”

“It’s a Saturday Claire.”

“Of course it is. This is what happens when I spend my nights fretting about you three.” She bustled off to get changed, returning with more instructions.

“He can eat, but only what he normally does. Simple food, don’t go getting adventurous. You know where the epi-pen is.”

“He’s still in the room.” Matt grumbled, a miserable mess on the sofa at the thought of having to go into hospital.

“If we can sort out exactly what you’re allergic to, you can be your own sniffer dog Matt. But we got to find out what that is first, and the easiest and safest way is an allergy test. I’m talking to them as well, because I think you’re listening, but you’ve just had an allergic reaction, and it’s common for you to be out of it for a while. It was bad Matt, you collapsed when you got here, and almost stopped breathing. Let them mother you for a bit. Raid the cupboards guys, there’s some clothes in the spare room, Matt’s got a box so there’s some men’s stuff. Shop down the road if you need some food.” She held a purse in her hand, looking at the three vigilantes in her living room, before throwing it to Peter. “You seem more responsible, if you need anything, borrow some money.”

“We can’t do that.”

“You can pay me back. Take it. If you’re babysitting him for the duration of my shift, you’ll need some supplies. Grab me some chocolate if you do go, god knows I’ll need it trying to persuade him to take some tests.”

And then she was out of the door, a shout back of “Make sure he sleeps,” and they were left to entertain themselves. Wade and Peter taking it in turns to get changed, Matt’s clothes oversized on Peter, but a lot more comfortable than staying in their suits. They found a movie to watch, Peter trying to narrate it for Matt, but he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he came back around, Peter was gone, Wade rummaging around in the kitchen, the sound of a kettle boiling. He traipsed out to find him, a plea for coffee. “Hey sleepyhead. Peter’s gone to get some snacks. You were out for a good couple of hours, we finished that film, it never got any more exciting.”

“You making coffee?” He sleepily smiled at Wade, still feeling groggy, hoping that a drink, that caffeine would chase away the tiredness.

“I am. There’s not going to be anything weird in coffee we need to worry about is there?”

“I hope not. It’s just coffee, right?”

“Yeah. Just coffee. Please don’t leave me in charge of stabbing you with an epi-pen if you’re allergic to something else.”

“Maybe I should just stick to water.” A headache grew, as he started to imagine being fussed about for this as well.

“No, no! I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sure it’s fine. It’s just, I don’t like seeing you hurt Red.”

“I’m always hurt Wade.”

“Red, c’mon, it’ll be fine. You live off of coffee, I doubt there’s anything in it that could kill you. There’s more coffee than blood in you half the time.”

He took the cup, ignoring the way his hands shook, and took an experimental sip. Just coffee. A lot better than Karen’s, and even that hadn’t killed him yet. “Wait, has anyone rung Foggy?”

“It’s a Saturday, you don’t have work. We haven’t yet, didn’t want to worry him unnecessarily.”

“I should probably ring him.” He grimaced, wandering back to the sofa, realising he didn’t have a clue where his things were. “Where’s my suit Wade? Or at least my burner?”

“Oh, yeah, your suit.” He hesitated, instant worry rising up Matt. “It’s in the bath, soaking. It might have got a little-” Matt held a hand out, shaking his head.

“I can guess. My phone?”

“Claire threw it somewhere. I’ll find it.”

“Threw it?”

Wade scrabbled around on the floor, eventually finding the phone lost under a cupboard. “You were kind of trying to die on her.”

Phone in hand, Matt just stared at it. As always, hating ringing Foggy to say he was hurt, but it was in their contract.

“Just ring him Red. I’ll protect you from the horrors of Foggy. He’ll be relieved it’s your voice not one of ours at least.”

“Call F.” He directed at the phone, relief as it started ringing. He wasn’t even sure what time it was, afternoon surely, he thought Claire’s shift started about 12 usually. Two hour nap, should place him at about 2, 3pm. Never a good time to be ringing someone on the burner.

‘Hello? What’s he done this time?’

“It’s me Fogs, I’m alive.”

‘You sound surprisingly alive. What’s up?’

“I’m at Claire’s, I’m fine now.”

‘There’s a but in there Matt, what happened? Did someone else get hurt? Are you all okay?’

“We’re fine, the others are fine.” Just spit it out, he needed to know. “I had an allergic reaction, did you know I’m allergic to peanuts?”

‘Of course you’re allergic to peanuts. It was on all your medical records, when you got me to fill it out. I made sure to never keep any in the apartment.’ Matt’s face fell, silence from his end. ‘Wait, the way you said that, did you not know you were allergic to peanuts?’

“No! No I didn’t, I just knew I didn’t like them. I can never remember anyone telling me I was allergic to them, I just thought I didn’t like them!”

‘I thought you knew! I never checked because you were pretty good at avoiding them, and you’ve always ordered online or shopped with me so I just checked the packaging when we were buying stuff together.”

“You were checking for me? I assumed there was something you were allergic to you were checking ingredients for!”

‘Matt.” He could hear the weight in Foggy’s sigh, even down the phone. “You are a mess, we are a mess. And when you get home, we’re sitting down and going through medical records. You’ve never seen your own records?’ Across the room, Wade’s phone rang, and he picked it up, walking away to hear Claire clearer.

“No. I’ve not been able to see since I was 8 Fogs, and when you’re blind people kind of assume you don’t need to know all of it. And I don’t go to the doctors, you know this.”

‘Okay. Matt, we’re fixing this. What’s happening now, why are you still at Claires?’

“She’s gone to work, she wants to drag me into the hospital for allergy testing.”

‘I’m guessing she’s never checked your records either?’

“I told her everything she needed to know.”

‘Have you had allergy testing before?’

“Not that I know of. Maybe when I was tiny? If it’s confirmed on my records, but I don’t know Fogs.”

‘Do you want me to come with you? I’m guessing you’ve got the other two there with you?’

“Yeah they’re here. But-” His voice trailed off, he honestly did hate hospitals. And people. And all those people in the same area. And Foggy had helped him fill out his forms a million times, it would be so much easier than dragging the others along. And it was Foggy. He was his rock.

‘I can come, just ask, I’ll be there. We can people watch everyone else in the hospital, you can tell me their secrets, I’ll tell you their outfits.’

“Please.”

‘I’m on my way. Know when she’s going to steal you?’

“I don’t know. Wade’s on the phone to her now. I’ll ask him. Wade? When?”

Cupping a hand over his phone, he called back. “Wants us there in an hour. Got a room booked for you. I’ll tell you more.”

“We’ve got to be there in an hour Fogs.”

‘Okay, I’m on my way. Need anything from yours? You got clothes and that there?’

“Got clothes, can you bring a cane? I think there’s one in your cupboard still, save you going to mine.”

‘Yes, I keep trying to give it to you to take home. Do you want your glasses?’

“Have you got time to get them and get here?” The worry of wanting Foggy with him more than the worry of going to a hospital without his glasses.

‘I have normal sunglasses here if you’d prefer me to just bring them.’

“Please.”

‘Okay, behave, listen to the others, I’ll be there as soon as I can.’ He hung up on him, Wade having already finished talking to Claire. Peter had crept back in at some point during the phone call, he vaguely remembered the door opening, a bag full of shopping in hand.

“So. Turns out Foggy knew I was allergic to peanuts, and it’s on my medical records that I’ve never seen?” He ducked, as they both threw fake punches at him, a groan as Wade then went to ring Claire back.


End file.
